


resilience

by trusteachother



Series: A Song of Ice and Drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, and a bit of angst maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: Returning home to Winterfell after the battle against the WW is won, Jon reflects on the future that awaits him.day 2: father





	resilience

Winterfell was a day’s ride away, but his soldiers were sleep-deprived and so deeply fatigued that even the promise of home was not enough to get them to go on. They were not the same people that had left all those moons ago, not even the ones who had fought and defeated the Undead. They barely remembered their names and the purpose of it all.

 

 But, as a silent Davos prepared what little food they had left for supper and his sixty-five men and women gathered around the fire, his fingers itched for Winterfell.

 

 He had received Sansa’s letter a fortnight before the Night King was defeated. It was a boy.

 

_‘’He’s perfect and looks just like you. You need to return quickly, so you’ll see for yourself.’’_

 

 _A boy._ Jon could almost feel him in his arms. He would surely scare him, with all the scars across his face.

 

He smiled into his cup but everyone else was too busy to notice.

 

He hoped he had red hair like Sansa and her mellow voice. He would grow to be as strong as his namesake and as witty as his mother. He would teach him so many things and give him brothers and sisters to play with and Winterfell would be alive again. And so would Sansa, sweetest Sansa.

 

_‘’I don’t want to spoil it though. I want you to experience it all by yourself. I’ve only been telling him bits and pieces about you, so he’ll have his own opinion as well. But I dare say he loves you already.’’_

 

Arya’s death will not hang so heavily on her thanks to the presence of the little boy. Bran staying up North will not hurt her so.

 

_‘’I’ve named him Robb because of his curls and because I remembered what you said before you left. How you were always afraid to father a bastard but the dream of having a son was rooted in you. How much you missed Robb and wanted to honour him. I miss him too, as much as I miss you. I miss you all the time.’’_

 

Robb and he will make sure of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it began as a drabble for the prompt ''travel'' but baby!robb is a classic jonsa trope. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
